Pet
by Asshatry
Summary: Negan "pets" his favorite kitten. (SMUT)


Negan had called me to his room that evening for what I expected would be a little fun. My husband's sexual appetite was unceasing, and he'd been absolutely unquenchable as of late. So when I walked into the room wearing my little black dress and smiling suggestively at him, I was excited to see where the night would take us.

"Come here, kitten." Negan patted his lap. He was sitting on his couch and I happily obliged, crossing the room in my high heels that clicked against the floor. I sat down on his knee and wrapped my arms around his neck. Bringing my mouth to his, I kissed him tenderly. He matched my enthusiasm, and then leaned back to regard me.

"We're gonna have some company. Is that okay?" He was scanning my face to gauge my reaction. I nodded immediately. I was up for trying anything. His hand started to play with the bottom of my dress as he grinned at my consent.

A knock grabbed both our attention, and I turned to see who it was.

"Come in!" Negan called, and I kept my eyes trained on the door. Was it another wife? Negan didn't usually ask for more than one of us, but he was unpredictable, and I had always wanted to try a three-some.

To my surprise, a Savior named Joey entered and pulled the door shut behind him as he did. He appeared to be a little nervous and nodded at the both of us. I smiled kindly at him. I liked Joey—he was a very friendly guy.

"You wanted to see me, boss?" Joey was clearly worried about this meeting. Negan would never hurt me or any of the other wives, but Joey was fair game in Negan's eyes if he broke the rules. As far as I knew, Joey hadn't done that yet.

"Sit the fuck down, Fat Joey." Negan gestured to the chair across from where the two of us were sitting on his love-seat. I turned back to Negan with a confused look on my face. I didn't understand what was happening. Joey did as he was told and sat.

Negan's hand had been rubbing the bare part of my leg absentmindedly and his other hand was still playing with the hem of my dress. My eyes widened when his hand dipped underneath and went to the inside of my thigh.

"I've been thinking about that awesome fucking joke I told you the other day. You know, the one about Lucille having a pussy." Negan spoke to Joey, but his eyes were locked on me. My forehead scrunched in confusion and he smirked and studied my face as his fingertips ghosted my skin.

Joey nodded and tried not to watch Negan's hand fondling me under my dress.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I got to thinking… I bet you don't even know how to pet a lady's pussy. Do you, Fat Joey?"

I tensed up just as Negan's fingers moved to my underwear. He started to pull the crotch of the fabric to the side, and I shuddered at what he was implying. I pressed my face into Negan and closed my eyes as my cheeks heated up from embarrassment. I was used to his vulgar words, but not being groped in front of someone.

"Sir, I-" Joey started to speak, but Negan cut him off.

"It's okay. I'm gonna show you. So shut the fuck up, and watch and learn." Negan's voice was low, and I braced myself just as he slid one long finger against my folds.

I couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped my lips, and I reached out and grabbed his t-shirt, twisting it into my hand. He chuckled darkly, and slowly rubbed against my sensitive, slick skin. I had been turned on at the idea of being intimate with Negan long before he touched me, and he was enjoying that discovery.

"Now this kitty is already wet because she's a good girl. But sometimes you have to get her there." Negan was moving deliciously slow, and I looked up at him with wanting eyes. I needed more. I started to grind my hips against his finger, wanting some friction.

"And this kitty is very eager." Negan's hand moved away, and I frowned at the loss of contact. "Do you want me to pet this pussy?" He asked leaning up to press a kiss against my neck. I nodded eagerly, and I felt Negan smirk. He was going to tease me.

"Say it."

"Please touch me," I whimpered out. I was very aware Joey was watching us, but I didn't care. I was too far gone. Being with Negan was all I wanted. The whole Sanctuary could watch this little show and I wouldn't care.

"Good girl." Negan's finger returned to my folds and I grinded against his finger wantonly. When he pressed his digit into my heat, my mouth hung open, and I closed my eyes as he rubbed my inner walls.

"See how much she loves it?" Negan's voice flooded my ears, and I let out another moan. "She's coming the fuck apart, and I'm only using one finger."

"Negan…" I whimpered out, moving my arms around his neck and bringing my mouth to his. He continued to probe inside me and my hips bucked at a leisurely rhythm as he kissed me. My tongue swirled with his, and just as his fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot, I moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Tell Joey how it feels, kitten." He moved a second finger against my entrance, but hesitated, as if prompting me to speak.

"It feels so good," I moaned and moved my face to bury it in Negan's neck. Just as the words left my lips, Negan pressed his second finger inside and began stretching my walls. I cried out as he moved his digits, and the tip of his index finger glided against my clit.

I was completely at his mercy, and any embarrassment I had felt with Joey watching was washed away by the growing need to reach my climax. When his fingers delved deeper, I threw my head back and groaned freely, not caring how I looked. Negan was finger-fucking me in front of one of his men, and it was turning me on even more knowing Joey was watching.

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, and I started to grind against him shamelessly. He picked up the pace at the feeling of my desperation, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Negan's pace slowed down and I frowned.

"Look at me, kitten." Negan ordered. It took everything in me to sit up and meet his gaze. He had a look of full blown lust—his eyes were glazed over and he licked his lips. I almost came undone right then and there at the sight.

"You're being such a good girl for me, you know that?" His pace was still slow, and I must have looked absolutely helpless—I certainly felt like it. I was so close and he was prolonging it, trying to drag it out.

"Negan, please!" I pleaded, squirming against his hand in frustration. The action did not get me what I wanted. Instead, he completely stopped, and his fingers pulled away from my aching cunt. I thought I was going to cry at the loss of contact. I whined, looking up at him in distress.

"My poor kitty! She's so fucking needy. She's begging me to keep petting this pretty pussy."

In that moment I glanced at Joey. He was sitting rigid and his eyes were locked on me. I could tell he was turned on by our sinful act, but he sat as still as a statue, not sure of what to do or say. I was panting as we locked eyes, and I would have sworn I saw Joey gulp.

"Kitten?" Negan asked, and I turned back to him. I could feel his fingertips lightly grazing my inner thigh. "Are you gonna be good and come for me?"

"Yes!" I mewled, and a wolfish grin spread across Negan's face. I was so close, and he knew it.

I began to shiver just as he pressed his digits back into my dripping heat. Moving his two fingers in and out at a quick pace, his thumb went to my clit and started rubbing in a circular motion. I pressed my head against him while still rocking against his hand.

A few seconds later, I fell apart. My orgasm engulfed every single one of my senses, and my cries were probably heard by every wife and Savior at the Sanctuary. My walls clenched around his fingers tightly; and then I practically collapsed on Negan's chest.

I was so out of it, I hadn't realized I was continuously moaning over and over until I came down from my delicious high. Negan brought a hand up to my forehead and brushed the hair away from my face as I laid against him.

"Hear that? My kitten is purring." Negan's fingers left my heat and he brought them to his lips, licking up my arousal that was coating them.

"Thank you," I managed to breathe out. I was completely spent and just wanted to curl up in his arms.

"You're welcome, baby." Negan pressed a kiss to the top of my head, and then turned his attention back to Joey, who looked frozen in fear. I felt bad for him—Negan had probably just wanted someone to watch us fuck around.

"Now that's how you pet a lady's pussy. Any questions?"

Joey shook his head vehemently and Negan laughed. He brought a hand up to pet my head gently as I nuzzled into his chest.

"Good. Now get the fuck out."

I had never seen someone leave a room so fast in my life.


End file.
